An Apology Was Enough
by Erchu
Summary: Normally school was boring, except for the occasional violence and romance... But today, it was different... All he had to say was sorry... Hibari Kyoya X OC


Ummm second story? o3o

Anyways, a few of my friends were asking about a sequel... so only if people ask for a sequel, I'll write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

The first thing I heard as soon as I got to school was a loud crash. Tsuna flew through the door and crashed into Chrome. "Ah! Tsuna-san! Chrome-san!" I said, as I ran to their aid. I checked over them to see if there were any injuries, when I a shadow covered my light. I turned around to see Hibari Kyoya. The head of the disciplinary committee standing in the doorway of the disciplinary committee room, tonfas in hand. "Hn…" he grunted and turned around and walked back in. I gave a quick look to Tsuna and Chrome as they rubbed their heads and then ran after Hibari. "Oi. Hibari. You owe them both an apology." I said as soon as I caught up to him. By now, we were both in the disciplinary committee room. "Hn…" he grunted again, completely ignoring me. "Don't ignore me," I said without fear, truly hoping he would answer. "If you have no other business with me, get out before I bite you to death." He muttered, glaring at me through the corner of his eyes. This time, I was well and truly scared. I made my way out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind me. I looked up to see Tsuna apologising to Chrome and Chrome telling Tsuna that it was fine. "You two are alright, right?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Ah! Yeah. Thanks Kaiya!" Tsuna said. "Ano… Arigatou Kaiya-san…" Chrome said in almost a whisper. "No need to be thankful yet. I still have to make him apologise." I stated, making sure it would happen. "Ano… Kaiya-san… I don't think you should do–" Chrome stopped after I gave her a determined look and walked off.

...

The whole day, I searched for Hibari, wanting him to apologise to both Chrome and Tsuna. Between every class, every break, lunchtime or any other time I saw him, but the answer was the same. _"If you have no other business with me, go away before I bite you to death."_ I hated it. But he smirked every time he said it. He was toying with me. I know he was.

...

After school, I saw Hibari walk into the disciplinary committee room and followed him there. "Hey! Hibari! You owe them an apology!" I called out to the head of the disciplinary committee as I watched him grab an envelope off his desk and head towards the door. "Hn…" he grunted at me, ignoring me as he continued to walk to the door. "HEY! HIBARI!" I yelled and grabbed his wrist. He turned and started at me with his cold hard eyes. He twisted his arm out of my grasp and pushed me into his chair. I hit the chair with a thud and heaved a deep breath as I went after him again. As I went to get up, something around my left wrist stopped me. I looked down to see a shining, silver handcuff wrapped around my left wrist and around the arm of the chair. Stunned, I continued to stare at the smooth, cold metal. Since when did Hibari have real handcuffs besides his Cambio Forma? As I continued to ponder, I felt a cold stare, boring into my skull. I slowly looked up to see Hibari, holding another pair of handcuffs. "H-hey…" I stuttered, but Hibari only loomed closer, the silver metal hanging from his fingertips. "H-h-hey!" I stuttered again, this time a little louder than the last. But he didn't stop, and with a pounce, Hibari leapt to lock the handcuff around my wrist. As soon as I heard a click, my mind returned to reality. I tugged on the metal cuffs holding me to the chair. "Hey! Hibari! Let me go before someone comes and sees–" I was cut short when he grabbed my chin and gave me a hard, rough kiss on the lips. Startled, I froze and waited for him to lift his lips off mine. "You talk too much," he mumbled, his eyes locked onto mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He scoffed and said one word, "Herbivore," and he turned to leave, leaving me speechless and still cuffed to the chair. He stopped at the door, only to turn around and slip my glasses off. "H-hey..," I said as my vision blurred. "You look better without them…" I heard a soft mumble. I could make out his hand pocketing my glasses. "Come get them when you're done," he mused and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door, locking it behind him. I slumped back into the chair as I felt my cheeks go hot and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Maybe school wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

So yeah :) Review if you have the time to :3


End file.
